


i need your arms around me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst, Other, theyre on earth now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "it must be getting worse for lance," shiro sighed.





	i need your arms around me

shiro figured out first. he always knew about these things; had hunches. he had cried upon hearing but remained strong. he knew that going though times like these wasn't easy but he knew that lance was tough and would put up a fight. or he hoped.

shiro had wrapped his arms around the younger boy. lance had flinched in receiving but allowed himself to relax into the hug.  
"hey, don't get all soft on me now." lance had tried to joke but the crack in his voice stopped him. when shiro didn't reply, he tried again.  
"i'll get all fixed up and be up and at 'em, soon." lance had managed a half smile. still trying to lighten the mood, he continued telling shiro it'll be okay and he was fine. shiro still held him close. in a soft voice shiro whispered, "you're doing great, lance. don't be scared."

pidge was next. she always distanced herself from lance, seeing him as a bit obnoxious and his implusiveness annoyed her. some would go as far to say that she was a bit jealous over hoe confident with himself he was. she had cried the hardest upon hearing that news.

she had heard that lance was in the hospital. she travelled with shiro and went to see lance as soon as shiro came out. eyes red from crying on the drive there, she wiped the tears away and knocked. lance's voice was soft but she heard when he told her to come in. lance had took his oxygen mask off and mumbled a weak, "hey, pidge," with a skinny arm raised up in a sad attempt at a wave. she hurried to him, gently grasping the mask to put it back on him. "no, you've, you've got to keep this on, okay?" her voice was hoarse and was deeper than usual. she held in a sob, disguising it as a cough. lance had to shut his eyes; he couldn't watch her dall apart right in front of him. immediately pidge took a hold of his arm, voice raised. "lance? please don't...oh, god... please don't close your eyes," eyes fluttered open quickly, concern written over his face. "i just, i don't know if this will be last time i see them open."

there wasn't a better friend than hunk. he cared so deeply about lance and even told him that would do anything for him. including eating the whole bottle of hot sauce when lance said "anything?". his optimistic attitude was what confused lance daily. how could someone be always so happy? was there anything hunk couldn't find a bright side to? yes. the doctor telling him that lance had lower than a fifty percent chance of surviving.

lance had been asleep when he walked in. facing away from hunk, he slowly woke up and scanned the room. hunk was asleep too as he waited for lance to wake up. "hey, big guy," a coughing fit had interrupted lance from finishing. scrambling to his feet, hunk got a cup of water, offering it to lance. "i'm fine. but, you're on edge today," lance had commented, his voice seeming going in and out during his sentence. each word was a battle for lance to think let alone speak. hunk let out an aggravated sigh. "no, lance. you're not fine. stop saying that! it's bullshit and we both know it. if you were fine, you wouldn't be here." hunk calmed down only to get fired up again. "i love you so much, with everything i have in me, lance. this hurts. i know you're hurting too, and have been for a while now, but," a lump formed in his throat. unable to continue, hunk let out a sob. he quickly apologized and left the room. not before lance saw the pink scars on hunk's wrist.

keith and lance had been in love. it was always lance and keith or keith and lance. even their names sounded nice together. their personalities were even more beautiful together. their love was something else. keith had made lance feel things he'd never dreamt that he could feel. lance had not only showed keith love, but gave him so much of it.

"lance?"  
"yeah?" lance's curious blue eyes gave their gaze to the boy who wouldn't look him in the eyes. lance figured this was a hard thing to say, so he gave keith his full attention.  
"you're beautiful," keith had paused, desperately trying to find the right words to say. realizing there were no words to explain, he rambled. lance let out a small chuckled at seeing keith so flustered. keith raised and eyebrow and his lips formed a pout.  
"take your time, mullet. we've got all night. well until ten because i-"  
"you're beautiful," keith said again. lance nodded slowly, "we've established this."  
"i mean, i know couples say that a lot." lance raised an eyebrow, unsure where this was going. "but, even if you weren't mine and i wasn't yours, you'd still be beautiful. even if i hated you, you're still so beautiful. i don't look at you like, like, there's things i want to change about you, you know? i look at you and i see this beautiful boy. who's sweet, who's sweet and amazing and too beautiful for any words. ugh, i can't. i can't tell you because i don't know how. i guess i have to settle with this. i love you lance. i love you so fucking much." keith had finished and finally looked lance in the eyes. they were both quiet.  
"wow, the 'fucking' really adds more emphasis to the 'i love you'," lance noted. before keith could kick his ass, lance had put his lips to keith's as they shared their first and only kiss.

keith would've been last to visit, lance thought. he wouldn't cry, though. he'd be too macho to cry in front of me. he'd be doing the thing where he crosses his arms and pouts. that famous raised eyebrow, crossed arms pout. he would talk about how crazy this is, that i'm here, and i'd just stare at him. he's so beautiful. i wonder when he'll be here.  
"shiro?" lance had looked around.  
"i'm here, lance. what do you need?" shiro had gotten up from the seats, telling the rest he'd be back.  
"when will keith come? he said he would come today, but i haven't seen him. maybe i fell asleep when he was here. you know, he hates being alone." being all in the room, the rest heard and quickly looked at shiro for guidance.  
"keith... keith isn't coming lance," shiro began.  
"why does he keep asking, shiro? why doesn't he remember?" pidge began to cry uncontrollably, excusing herself into the hallway.  
"not even for a little bit?" lance pouted, looking towards shiro's direction.  
"lance, we've told you. he was in the crash, too. your amnesia must be getting worse." shiro wiped away the tears that threatened to escape. he finally broke down when lance had forgotten hunk's name and asked if he was the hospital chef.


End file.
